The Pony That Knew All
by DoctorWhoGirlMLP
Summary: This is a story about a pony that was always there but no one saw her.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle was walking out of her castle that she still didn't feel comfortable living in and started heading towards the every free forest where the castle of the 2 sisters is. She started into the ever free forest when she saw an Alicorn that was staring at Twilight with a note book right below her face and a pencil that she is using to scketch a drawing. She was starring at twilight and just sketching. The mysterious Alicorn's eye was twitching as she was drawing and then she drooped the note book and ran. Twilight looked at the note book and it was a picture or twilight with her friends from Canterlot High. Twilight was stunned at what the Alicorn had sketched and wondered how she would have known about her. Twilight forgot about her visit to the castle of the 2 sisters and flew back to pony vill to tell her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle made it back to pony vill with the note book in hand. She looked around and finally spotted her friends in front of Sugar Cube Corner just chatting away. Twilight rushed up to them. "Girls you well never believe what i just saw! They all looked at her wondering what was up with her. Twilight started talking again "I was taking a trip to the castle of the 2 sisters when i saw this Alicorn that wasn't a princess of course but she was like all weird and her eye was twitching and she drawing while starring at me and she drew a picture of me from Canterlot high-" "slow down hun and explain to us exactly what you saw." Apple jack said trying to be calm while everyone else was confused. "Well just look at this" twilight said calming down. Everyone gasped as she showed it to them. Pinkie Pie was smiling ear to ear and rainbow dash looked at her confused but then turned to twilight "Wait thats you" RainbowDash said wanting to laugh at her in the picture. "Yes thats me at Canterlot High, like i was explaining the strange Alicorn drew this with her eye twitching and starring at me then ran off." "Well like da that happened" Pinkie Pie said still smiling "My Pinkie sense was going CRAZZY! So i knew something like that would happen" Pinkie Pie was Still smiling and now she was jumping everywhere. Twilight was confused and curious. She was completely confused at who that pony was! "Come along girls we need to go to are castle!" Twilight said starting to run. When Twilight reached the castle the other ponies where right behind her but something when she reached the castle made her stop dead in her tracks. The mysterious Alicorn was there agin this time not drawing but painting she painted franticly staring at a pony across the street. That pony didn't even notice. Twilight was stunned and so was her friends. The pony finished dropped the brush and ran again. Twilight stood there in shock and didn't know what to do. Pinkie was still smiling bouncing along not a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are so rapped up about this Pony aren't you" Pinkie said staring at twilight "Um well ya we are Pinkie She just walked in here and was all arty and it was just weird!" "Come on its just some pony that loves art and knew about you from where ever the mirror took you!" Rainbow Dash said starting to get annoyed at twilight about how worked up twilight is about that pony. "Come on girls we need to go and contact Sunset Shimmer at Canterlot High to see if she had see this pony around there and if she would have known about me." Twilight said as she stared at Pinkie jumping away. Then ran into the Castle and went to the library where the book she has used to communicate to them was. She made it into the library and grabbed the book witch was already buzzing. Twilight ran over to it and picked it up. She opened it and read: Dear twilight Sparkle, this is your friends from canterlot high. We have come across another mysterious person she doesn't really talk to any one and she just draws while staring at people. Its really kind of weird. She is hardly ever at school and doesnt show up in most of her classes. If you know anything on her please contact me. Sincerely, sunset shimmer. "Girls it looks like they have seen her around there too" Twilight said completely confused. "So this darling has been in both worlds?" Rarity said looking just as confused as Twilight " "i wonder if she has any pets i can help her take care of." Fluter shy said quietly "If she has any pets is the least of are worries flutter shy." Twilight said staring at the book. "I honestly don't know how she could have gotten between world rarity but she certainty has." Twilight started to right back to sunset shimmer. She wrote: Dear Sunset Shimmer, i have seen that pony here twice today but never before. I have been thinking of all the possible things she could be but none of them seem right. If you find out any info on her please right me back. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight finished up writing closed the book and sat there. "Every Pony look around at all the book and see if you can find anything on mysterious ponies, anything on art ponies, or anything like that.


End file.
